Dangan Tree Friends: Happy Hope/Despair Friends
Dangan Tree Friends: Happy Hope/Despair Friends ''(or simply HTF: HHDF)'' is a crossover spinoff of Danganronpa and Happy Tree Friends. It contains blood and violence (lots of it too) but no detailed gore. Characters Go here Animal forms Go here Summary When the Danganronpa and Danganronpa 2 cast manage to escape from Monokuma before the killing happens, they manage to end up in Happy Tree World. They meet Cuddles and Giggles and the rest of the gang and get turned into animals but they need to get back to normal before it is too late. One might wonder if Monokuma is keeping an eye on them. List of episodes These are the episodes. Season 1 (Chapter 1: Destination Happy Tree Town) #The Portal: Makoto, Hajime, and the rest of the Danganronpa gang find a mystery portal to the HTF world. (The Prologue) #Happy Tree Town: The Danganronpa gang end up in Happy Tree World. #More of Them: More of the HTF gang come and meet the Danganronpa gang. #Flying Justice: Peko, Fuyuhiko, Hajime and the rest of the gang meet Lorret and Floren. #Meeting Them All: The Danganronpa gang meet the rest of the HTF gang. #We're Animals: The Danganronpa gang turn into their HTF form. #On to an Adventure: The whole gang go on a adventure together. # # # # #Going to a New Town: Season 2 (Chapter 2: Sea of Punishments, Sin and Coconuts) #A New Destination: # # # # # #Ultra Despair Girls: The gang meets Makoto's sister, Komaru Neagi. #Monokuma infestation: Monokuma's manage to get through the portal and infest Happy Tree World #Woman of Despair pt. 1: The woman of despair spies on the gang #Junko Enoshima (Woman of Despair pt. 2): Junko Enoshima, the woman of despair, makes her appearance. #Woman of Despair pt. 3: The gang fights Junko Enoshima. #A New Place to Discover: Season 3 (Chapter 3: Big Troubles Our Way) #We're Here: # # #The Beginning of the End: When the Happy Tree World keeps getting infested with Monokumas, the world is beginning to end. #Warriors of Hope pt. 1: The Warriors of Hope make their appearance trying to kill the adults of Happy Tree Town. #Warriors of Hope pt. 2: The Warriors of Hope make their appearance trying to kill the adults of Happy Tree Town. #Warriors of Hope pt. 3: The Warriors of Hope make their appearance trying to kill the adults of Happy Tree Town. #Warriors of Hope pt. 4: The Warriors of Hope fight the HTF gang and the Danganronpa gang. # # #She's Back pt. 1: Junko Enoshima comes back to bring despair to the world. #World of Despair (She's Back pt. 2): Junko Enoshima comes back to bring despair to the world. #Going Back Home (She's Back pt. 3): The Danganronpa gang go back home after defeating Junko, but they go back with the HTF gang. Season 4 (Chapter 4: Smile at Despair in the Name of Hope) #Towa City: The gang ends up in Towa City. #Wristbands: The gang gets wristbands but not the normal type of wristbands. #Can't Escape: The gang realizes they can't escape after a certain incident. #Shirokuma: The gang meets Shirokuma. #Retribution of The Hero: The gang fights the leader of the Warriors of Hope, Masaru Daimon. # #Towa Tower pt. 1: #Towa Tower pt. 2: # Towa Tower pt. 3: # Retribution of The Priest (Towa Tower pt. 4): The gang fights the priest of the Warriors of Hope, Jataro Kemuri. #Escape From Towa Tower (Towa Tower pt. 5): #Secret Base: The gang finds a secret base to hide in. Season 5 (Chapter 5: A New Hope and a New Despair) #The Monorail: #Retribution of The Fighter: The gang fights the fighter of the Warriors of Hope, Kotoko Utsugi. # # # # # #Retribution of The Sage: The gang fights the sage of the Warriors on Hope, Nagisa Shingetsu. # # #For the Sake of Hope: Season 6 (Chapter 6: This is the End) #Hope Is Where It Is: # # # # #The Final Battle pt. 1: The gang travels to Towa Hills to fight Monaca Towa. #Retribution of The Mage (The Final Battle pt. 2): The gang fights the last member of the Warriors of Hope and the mage, Monaca Towa. #The Final Battle pt. 3: #Back to Normal: The HTF gang goes back home. Movies # Dangan Tree Friends HHDF: A Despairful Past # Dangan Tree Friends HHDF 2: A Hopeful Future in Our Hearts # Dangan Tree Friends HHDF 3: A New Semester of Despair Intro and outro Intro The intro is this song with the tree friends singing with the rhythm while all the characters get introduced. Season 4-6 The intro is this song while the characters get introduced the same way as the video. It changes to this in season 6. While the colors change, it still stays the same. Outro The outro is this song while there is a picture of some of the cast that is from each episode zooming out, with these English lyrics: Lyrics: Still coming up with them Season 4-6 The outro is this song with pictures of the cast from previous episodes. Trivia * This spinoff has most (if not all) of XXMyLittlePeggie67Xx's fan characters (except Weales, Heavenly, Pamala, Lamba, Grayden, Mitten, Foffles and Dineaxity). * After episode 6, the Danganronpa gang turn into animals. * Season 6 (Chapter 6) is the shortest season because it's the final season. * This spinoff is mostly humor and story. * Seasons 4, 5 and 6 (Chapter 4, 5 and 6) take place in Towa City. Gallery DTFHHDF 3.png|DTFHHDF break screen (Season 1- Season 2 ep.7) HTDHHTF 2.png|DTFHHDF break screen (Season 2 ep.8- Season 3 ep.14) DTFHHDF 1.png|DTF: HHDF break screen (Season 4- Season 6) Category:Spinoffs Category:XXMyLittlePeggie67Xx Spinoffs Category:Crossovers Category:Dangan Tree Friends: Happy Hope/Despair Friends